


Midnight Blue

by citrusuniverse



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desperate, Emotional Sex, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Poor Overstimulated Dorian, Power Bottom Adaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusuniverse/pseuds/citrusuniverse
Summary: Dorian and Karaas make love





	Midnight Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I publish it because it is better than living in my google docs unread

When Dorian has won too many drinking games, he took to taking his wins from the inquisitor's mouth, plucking kisses from Karaas’ smiling lips.

“Another game?” Dorian asked. It was late. The bar quiet as the sleeping drunks.

“Do you enjoy seeing me lose? Karaas asked, his cheeks flushed and his bright with heat.

“I have taken all of your coin, Karaas. Perhaps there is nothing else for you to lose,” Dorian said.

Karaas stretched. “I would like to play again, but I can’t offer coin.”

“So?”

“I’ll let you take whatever you want, Dorian.”

The bets increased to caresses against Dorian’s neck and breathed oaths that promised wordless pleasure. Karaas buried a rough idea into Dorian’s ears. Yet when all was said and done, he hadn’t imagined the qunari to take him like this. Karaas throwing his head back in rapture, sat on the dip of Dorian’s hip, moving back and forward.

The slope of his shoulders were beautifully wide, and Karaas caught Dorian looking.

“Stunned, huh?”

Dorian had been, he thought, as he traced the line of Karaas’ blue storm colored torso, which shone with stars of sweat. Dorian had trained to conjure and hold fire, lightning, electric gases, and combustible energies. But none of that compared to holding Karaas’ hips between his two palms and feeling the inquisitor move like the heavy pull of ocean. He was a force of nature in a perfectly dense shape of a man. Kaaras Adaar was no magician but he climbed on top and rubbed against Dorian’s cock with a secret rhythm that was spellbinding.

“Oh, fuck, Dorian. I love this,” Karaas smiled, his closed eyes framed by thick black lashes. “Perfect, you are right where I need you.”

Dorian’s hands found their home at Karaas' back, tracing the damp dip of his back. He could not, for the life of him, move; his body too mesmerized by the tide of pleasure which washed over him while Karaas' heavy thighs encased his own legs. His fingers traced the ridges of Karaas’ spine; coaxing ripples of pleasure out of the qunari as he pushed into him against the sucking pressure of gravity.

“What do you need, Dorian?” Karaas asked breathlessly. He looked down at him with hooded gold eyes. He was large, a starry night with the candlelight glittering against him; along the firm curve of his jaw, the slope of his neck and the heaviness of his chest. Karaas’ legs squeezed Dorian’s hips tightly, as heavy as death. Time was immovable, at the whim of the gentle sway of his body.

“I- I need this,” Dorian stammered. Eyes warm, Karaas smiled, and slowly bent down, till they lay chest to chest. Dorian arched up, his hands wrapping around Karaas’ body, to hold him still, to feel the heat build between them. To hold this like a moment of eternity. Karaas kissed his chin softly. When he spoke again, his voice was small.

“No, fool. I know what you want. But what do you need? What have you gone without for so many years?” Karaas asked. His fingers wove through Dorian’s hair, clutching his thick black hair. Dorian’s eyes fell closed with a moan. He focused on the pull of sensations. The stickiness of his damp skin against the linen, the slick rough pleasure of their cocks pushing together, and the soothing stroke of fingertips against his scalp. The brushing continued as Karaas slowed his hips to a near stop. Dorian’s eyelids fluttered but refused to open. Lips pressed against his temple, a question.

“Just ... Love me.”

Karaas stilled. Dorian did not turn to look at him, instead focusing on the ceiling, the faint blur of his horns to the side. His chest felt hollow, as if voicing what he had held for so long had viscerated Dorian’s self.

“Dorian. Dorian, look at me.”

He turned and he did not even realize how full his eyes were with tears. When he turned, Karaas held his face in his hands, keeping him still. The tears burned and threatened to overflow but he held his gaze.

“That is an easy enough task for me,” Karaas said, stroking his cheek as a single one rolled. “Love, I have found you.”

They clasped, holding each other tightly and bravely, with tears and sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and comment/kudos


End file.
